


Burning Down

by smeen



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Aetherblades are mentioned too, F/F, Living World spoilers, Loin's Arch is burning, Scarlet is mentioned, dabble, that's a long tag, titles make me fall into despair, well not exactly spoilers but if you haven't played in a long time you won't understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeen/pseuds/smeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lion's Arch goes up in flames. Luckily her friends are there to make sure Sansari doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Down

Sansari needed the first moment to check if she was not taken by nightmare. The crimson-shrouded sky, the poisonous air and the wildfire all seemed to be part of a very bad dream. But they weren't. This was reality. This was Lion's Arch under attack.

It made her feel helpless. The purple Sylvari could do no more than watch as her home got destroyed. And she would've been destroyed along with it if a certain human didn't drag her to Gendarran Fields.

"Are you mad?", Aria screamed at her friend, who was still in a state of shock. "Scarlet is attacking the city with deadly poison, why were you just standing there?"

"That is my home...", Sansari muttered. But Aria shook her head. "I'm sorry my dear friend, but that /was/ your home.", she replied. She hugged Sansari. "I got some ale for you, it will make you feel better."

Behind them, a familiar voice finally spoke up. "I don't think alcohol is going to do anything in this situation." Sansari turned around to face the Asura that belonged with that voice. "No amount of liquor is going to bring Lion's Arch back to us, no matter what quality it is.", she continued.

"Oh yeah, Erx is here too.", Aria muttered, glaring at the Asura ranger. "And your girlfriend."

That took the Sylvari out of her trance immediately. "Ruucina is here? Why? Who brought her here?", she yelled, half angry and half worried. But nobody had to answer that, because Ruucina answered herself. "I came here myself! When I heard Lion's Arch was under siege I had to! I couldn't live with uncertainty about your life." And Sansari was pulled into another hug, but this time with her lover.

"I'm so happy you're still alive...", Ruucina whispered. "My dear, dear Sansari."

And Sansari started sobbing. Started crying loudly. Grabbed her girlfriend's frame tightly and held onto it as if it was the only thing standing between her and the Mists.

"We can still go for some beer...", Aria mumbled, and Erx sighed. "We don't fight as good when we're drunk Aria. Unless you want to pass up on killing some Aetherblades."

"I absolutely do not!", Aria objected. "Please, don't go in without me.", Sansari muttered in-between her sobs. "That horrible woman isn't getting away with this." And her friends smiled. "Yeah, you're not hurt, just shaken.", Ruucina said, smiling.


End file.
